Juntos por siempre jamás
by Panda et Libert
Summary: Fanfic de un rol en el que participo, actualmente Modern!Au. Les Amis le han preparado una fiesta especial para Feuilly y su pareja: Arielle, ex de Grantaire que ayudó a preparar su boda. Gracias a este hecho ella conoció a Feuilly y, tras diez años, siguen como el tercer día.


Esta historia no empieza aquí, ni tampoco aquí acaba. Es una historia con años detrás, pero que aún así le queda décadas hasta hallar su finalizar. Esta historia no siempre ha sido hermosa, ni tampoco lo será, ha tenido peleas, odio, discusiones; pero lo mejor de ella es que siempre, siempre, ha terminado en dulces palabras al oído, en caricias agradables y abrazos profundos. Es una historia de amor, como otra cualquiera, pero con el final más hermoso de todos.

Aquel día empezó como otro cualquiera, ninguna gran tormenta había en el cielo de París, ni el caos se acercaba por alguna de las esquinas, todo estaba en calma, todo era normal. Feuilly, un chico pelirrojo y alegre pese a todos los palos que le había dado la vida, se levantó con una alegre sonrisa en la cara. Junto a él, Arielle, una chica morena y bastante mona que había sufrido en el amor, hasta que fue capaz de encontrarlo en su compañero de cama, y de vida.

Sonríe al mundo tras levantarse y se va de la habitación en la que estaban sin despertar a su compañera. Lo primero que hizo fue adecentarse hasta que su móvil vibró, lo miró con el cepillo de dientes aún en la boca; lo soltó rápido y se enjuagó la boca, saliendo segundos después corriendo hasta la calle donde se encontró con varios amigos allí.

Lo primero que hicieron todos fue acercarse y darle un abrazo fraternal. Allí estaban todos sus mejores amigos: Marius, Enjolras y Grantaire –Casados ya hacía un tiempo-, Joly y Bossuet -También pareja, pero no se casarían porque compartían a un tercer miembro: Musichetta-, Courfeyrac y Combeferre –Otra pareja del grupo, totalmente opuestos el uno del otro, pero que habían compartido mucho a lo largo de sus vidas- y finalmente Jehan y Bahorel –La pareja más sorprendente en el grupo y casados hacía un año y un par de meses-. Todos habían vivido juntos durante un tiempo, pero se fueron mudando poco a poco, pero nunca dejaron de comunicarse.

Durante el tiempo que Feuilly y Arielle vivieron en Inglaterra por una investigación de Feuilly perdieron el contacto, pero desde hacía medio año volvieron a París donde tenían pensado quedarse durante mucho tiempo, además, ambos tenían trabajo, por lo que no necesitaban mudarse para encontrarlo. Feuilly había conseguido un puesto como profesor en la universidad y Arielle había empezado a vender algunos cuadros y había obtenido varios trabajos como animador en algunas películas. Todo les iba bien.

Todos se montaron en una gran furgoneta, ocupando más sitios de los que realmente deberían, y salieron disparados calle abajo hasta llegar a aquel piso donde antes vivieron todos, donde tantos recuerdos se agrupaban en sus mentes: la casa donde vivieron todos juntos hacía ya más de 10 años. Enjolras y Grantaire compraron la casa una vez todos se fueron y se quedaron allí con Absenta y Patria, dos gatitas que ya pasaban los 10 años.

Al entrar a aquella casa a Feuilly se le hizo un grandioso nudo en la garganta de pura nostalgia. Tantos recuerdos allí vividos, tantas tardes de estudio, noches de fiesta, mañanas de ayuda… Tantos y tantos recuerdos y momentos vividos entre aquellas paredes. Enjolras le hizo una ligera caricia de apoyo en el hombro pues sabía lo que sentía, y también sabía a lo que se iba a enfrentar.

Todos entraron en lo que antiguamente era el cuarto de Feuilly, que ahora se había transformado en cuarto para los invitados y sacaron un traje color rojo, no era lo normal en estas ocasiones, pero nada era normal en ello. Después de dárselo a su amigo salieron del cuarto a esperar y prepararse. Feuilly se vistió sonriente y notando como se empezaba a poner cada vez más nervioso, cada segundo que pasaba le decía que algo les iba a salir mal y que deberían haber tenido un acto "normal", pero luego se daría cuenta de que nada podría ser mejor a lo que iban a hacer aquel día.

Ya vestido salió de la habitación y miró a sus amigos, preparados ya también, y les sonrió con mucha alegría, una sonrisa que realmente escondía los nervios que sentía, mas dichos nervios desaparecían al notar el cariño de sus más fieles amigos. Exhaló una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver a aquel coche e ir al lugar donde todo aquello iba a suceder.

Realmente no sabía casi nada sobre la ceremonia, siquiera el lugar, sus amigos le habían pedido expresamente que se lo dejase a ellos y eso mismo era lo que le hacía sentirse más seguro ante lo que hacía: confiaba plenamente en sus amigos y en todo lo que le pudiesen preparar.

Bajó del coche con una venda en los ojos y sin saber dónde estaban, pero el olor floral le decía que sería un parque o algo similar. Al altar le acompañaba Joly, Feuilly había tenido que hacer dos elecciones que le costaron grandes comederos de cabeza: quién serían sus padrinos y quién le acompañaría al altar. La segunda suele ser fácil para todos: el padre o madre, pero él nunca había tenido de eso. Siempre había sufrido por aquello, pero los años le habían forjado hasta ser capaz de soportar aquel dolor que era no tener una familia ni un hogar, a cambio el destino le dio a todos sus amigos.

La otra pregunta que le dio dolores de cabeza fue quién sería el padrino y la madrina. Nunca destacó entre el resto de sus amigos, nunca fue el favorito de ninguno, pero no era algo que le molestase, sólo que a veces se sentía ligeramente desplazado. Pero era algo que le gustase, no era el mejor amigo de ninguno, aunque se llevaba bien con todos. La verdad es que él tampoco tenía un mejor amigo, para él todos lo eran, por lo que su elección se basó más en el azar que en otra cosa: Enjolras lo sería como padrino y Musichetta como madrina. Y bueno, Joly era como el padre de todos y nadie mejor le acompañaría.

Al llegar al altar, Joly le quitó el vendaje. Miró todo con una risa estúpida, sumamente alegre e ilusionado, pero sin que su nerviosismo se fuese. Estaban en aquel parque donde él y Arielle tuvieron su encuentro en las barcas. Todo estaba decorado con rosas, tulipanes y margaritas; las flores favoritas de ambos. Un ligero detalle que le encantó fue ver que todos los invitados estaban juntos y no había separación ninguna entre ambos –Aunque por la parte de Feuilly no había demasiados-. Hacía sentir que todos estaban unidos.

De pronto se giró y la vio a ella: la chica con la que pasaría toda su vida. Iba acompañada por su madre e iba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido corto, más o menos por las rodillas y de un precioso color verde, la cola del mismo color descendía muy por detrás de ella y ésta nacía en una corona de rosas que Jehan le había hecho. Estaba preciosa, deslumbraba. Cuando se puso junto a él por fin le agarró la mano y no dijo nada, ninguno de los dos lo hizo, todas las palabras sobraban en aquel momento.

Algo sonó y ambos se giraron para encontrarse con todos sus más cercanos amigos, todos los ya mencionado, y todos les sonrieron sujetando un micrófono cada uno. Enjolras dio un ligero paso hacia el frente y les dedicó a ambos novios con una alegre sonrisa.

—Chicos, hoy estamos aquí con vosotros para celebrar vuestro especial encuentro y todo eso que se suele decir —Dejó unos segundos de silencio mirando la cara de asombro de todos los invitados y la de alegría y nerviosismo de los novios—. Nosotros somos especiales y vosotros no vais a tener una boda normal.

—Sois mis amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, ambos —Continuó Grantaire segundos después de la introducción de Enjolras, mirando de forma intermitente a ambos y dando un paso hacia delante, agarrando con la mano libre la de su marido—. Arielle, tú y yo estuvimos juntos durante un tiempo y después de dejarlo te intenté proteger de todo aquel que te pudiese hacer daño, del petardo de tu futuro marido también y en ese momento no me di cuenta que aquel pelirrojo que se montaba trío —Una muy fuerte carcajada sonó en toda la zona, pero sólo los novios y sus amigos rieron— sería después aquel que te protegería de todos los males y te querría como nadie. Para ti, pelirrojo, hazle algo malo y te corto la polla y se la come tu perro. Oh, y esta noche follad con protección, no es bueno quedarse preñada en la noche de bodas y no quiero ser tío tan protno—Le sonrió de oreja a oreja bromeando.

—Feuilly —Siguió Bahorel segundos después que R, dándole a este la mano que le quedaba libre—, como todos me has acompañado y apoyado con mi amor, con mi vida, con mis peleas, con todo, por ello ahora no sólo quiero acompañarte, sino que quiero formar parte de ello —sonrió más que nervioso y miró a Arielle—. Cuando Feuilly me dijo que iba a salir con tal estirada no pude más que pensar que ni dos días estaríais juntos, pero ahora me doy cuenta del error en el que estaba. Hoy te entrego a mi amigo, cuídalo —sonrió y dio paso a Jehan.

—Soy el siguiente —Dijo sumamente nervioso e imitando a sus compañeros dándole la mano a Bahorel—. He de admitir que esto me pone sumamente nervioso… Bueno, allá vamos… Cada vez que Feuilly volvía tras una ruptura el alma se me rompía en mil pequeños pedacitos. No sólo por ver a mi amigo triste, sino porque era injusto que él no tuviese su amor. ¡Era muy injusto! —Soltó de forma muy declamatoria y exagerando al hablar, aunque sin querer— Pero veros aquí a los dos me hace ver que mereció la pena que esperase tanto por su preciosa rosa. Se ha demostrado que el amor es posible y que nos está esperando a todos en cualquier lugar.

—Buenas chicas, soy Courfeyrac y si buscáis a vuestro amor ideal y perfecto, lo siento, tengo novio —Soltó Courf dando un paso y agarrando la mano de Jehan. Feuilly y Arielle soltaron una carcajada, pero 'Ferre soltó un suspiro, rodando los ojos—. Bueno, a lo que vamos, tras compartir piso durante mucho tiempo se te puede llegar incluso a coger algo de cariño y a decir verdad me entristeció mucho cuando partiste de Francia hace ya unos tres años, pero verte ahora así, tan maqueado y sin poder hablar por lo nervioso que estás es tan… divertido. Mucha suerte en esto, Feuilly.

—Eres idiota, Courfeyrac —Ferre dio un paso, imitando el gesto de todos, rodando los ojos ligeramente—. El amor es muchas cosas menos lógico, intenté darle una explicación, mas es imposible. Y el vuestro me lo parecía aún más: ella una completa repipi y tú… bueno, todo lo contrario… Ahora veo que en el amor lo ilógico es lo que triunfa.

—Turno de la madre del grupo —Joly dio un paso y, como todos, dio la mano a su compañero más cercano. Sonrió a los novios de forma cercana y empezó su discurso—. A diferencia del resto de mis amigos yo sí vi en vosotros una buena relación, Arielle me dio una buena impresión desde el principio y vi que ella sería una chica adecuada para ti, ahora veo que no me equivocaba.

—Supongo que ahora voy yo —Bossuet dio un paso hacia Joly, pero se tropezó con algo que no había y Joly fue corriendo para evitar que se cayese, agarrándole sin soltar la mano de Combeferre. Le dio la mano y se pusieron junto con el resto de chicos—. Espero que vosotros no seáis tan desafortunado como yo lo soy —soltó con una ligera carcajada—. Chicos, sólo os puedo desear lo mejor para vuestras vidas y que si tenéis un hijo quiero que se llame Bossuet —Rió ligeramente y miró a su último compañero, indicándole que le tocaba ya.

Susodicha persona dio un paso. Sus mejillas manchadas de pequitas por todos lados se tornaban de color rojo a cada segundo que pasaba desde que la boda había empezado. Sabía que iba a ser el penúltimo en hablar desde hacía tiempo, pero se le había pasado por completo, así que iba sin haber preparado algo.

—Espera… ¿Había que traer un discurso? —Preguntó riendo de forma nerviosa, el problema era que esa pregunta era real—. Eh… Esto… Bueno… Hm… Mucha suerte con todo y espero que nada os salga mal en esta vida que vais a seguir… Sí, eso. El amor es algo tan especial y mágico, pero también tan difícil de encontrar que cuando de verdad encontramos al que nos va a guiar el resto de nuestras vidas, no podemos deshacernos de él por nada en el mundo. Chicos, os deseo lo mejor y que vuestra vida esté llena de dicha…

Una más que sonora carcajada se extendió por todo el lugar ante la actuación del joven pecoso porque, aunque había conseguido arreglarlo un poco, no habían podido pasar de largo aquella metida de pata. Enjolras llamó la atención de todos con un suave carraspeo, rodando ligeramente los ojos ante la actuación del chico.

—Tras esta grandiosa actuación de mi compañero —Volvió a rodar los ojos mirando de reojo a Marius, el cual era imposible que estuviese más avergonzado y sonrojado—. Mi discurso va sólo para Feuilly, lo siento mucho, Arielle —Sonrió a la novia a modo de disculpa y esta se la devolvió con un ligero asentimiento—. Feuilly, siempre he sentido una grandiosa admiración por ti: huérfano de padre y madre, pero que jamás decayó. Cogiste a todas las naciones como tus hijos y tomaste a tus ideales como tu madre y tu madre. Siempre sonríes para todos, por mal que te vaya todo. Eres generoso con todos y no desprecias a nadie, durante un tiempo fuiste mi ejemplo a seguir. Hoy, mi ejemplo a seguir decide juntarse con alguien para toda la vida y yo, como padrino y amigo le seguiré en su duro camino hasta las mismas puertas de la muerte.

Enjolras terminó dando unas suaves palmadas que se vieron seguidas por las de todos los allí presentes. Segundos después un grandioso silencio se extendió por toda la sala cuando todos escucharon el sonido de unos cascabeles acercarse a paso rápido. Tras los dueños de aquel sonido, los gatos que tenían los amigos de la pareja, dos damas vestidas con unos vestidos blancos cortos portaban los anillos sobre un cojín de color verde y con adornos rojos, aquellas chicas eran Musichetta y Cosette. Se pusieron a un paso detrás de la pareja, entre los dos y miraron a Enjolras.

—Ahora os haréis vuestras promesas de amor inquebrantables que os unirán para siempre —Dijeron todos al unísono.

El primero en acercarse ligeramente a su pareja fue Feuilly, aunque segundos después ella haría lo mismo. Se miraron a los ojos con una profunda sonrisa y cerraron los ojos. Arielle carraspeó ligeramente por el nerviosismo y empezó:

—Vive junto a mí, seré tu abrigo. Sólo de ti quiero mil dulces besos. Sé mi amor, mi amigo, mi cómplice; sé todo para mí y te cubriré.

—Vive junto a mí, seré tu abrigo. Sólo de ti quiero mil dulces besos. Sé mi amor, mi amigo, mi cómplice; sé todo para mí y te cubriré —Repitió él con voz calmada y dejando que todos sus sentimientos estuviesen en aquellas palabras—. Abre tú corazón, voy a ser tu inquilino en él. Aunque no tenga mucho equipaje, siempre tendré millares de dulces besos para ti. Estaré junto a ti y te cubriré.

—Serás mi rey y yo tu castillo.

—No, tú serás mi reina y yo seré tu reino—Tomó una ligera pausa. Lo próximo que dijeron fue a la vez, pese a usar palabras distintas cada uno—. Así que te cubriré con mil dulces besos, con un millar de ellos. Si estás cansada, destrozada, cuando tu corazón expire, te cubriré con mil dulces besos.

—Si te sientes vacío, frío y solo —Dijo ella en cuanto empezó su segunda parte, hablando a la vez con distintas palabras—, si no tienes ni un solo céntimo con el que vivir, te cubriré con mil dulces besos. Con millares de ellos siempre te cubriré. Siempre.

—Un nuevo espacio en mi vida. Un espacio para siempre en mi corazón tendrás. Seré tu abrigo siempre. Pase lo que pase, estemos donde sea que estemos, pase lo que pase seré tu abrigo y te cubriré con mil dulces besos —Ambos hablaron a la vez agarrándose las manos, entregándose el uno al otro todo lo que les quedaba de vida para estar siempre juntos.

Tras estas dulces palabras de amor ambos pusieron al otro el anillo que les uniría para siempre. Un pequeño detalle no demasiado elegante, demostrando que no eran adinerados y tampoco lo necesitaban. Se tenían el uno al otro. En ese instante y para siempre.

—Podéis besaros —Tras este hermosos acto volvieron a hablar casi al unísono todos sus amigos.

Y así hicieron. Se podría decir que aquel beso tuvo algo especial, pero se estaría mintiendo. Fue como cada uno de los besos que se habían dado el uno al otro. En cada beso se habían prometido amor eterno, protección y respeto mutuo. Amor, todo lo que significaba aquella palabra se habían prometido en cada una de sus caricias y besos. Para ellos cada beso era único, pero todos eran iguales a la vez.

—Te quiero —Se dijeron al unísono sin separarse siquiera de los labios del otro, disfrutando cada segundo que aquella celebración durase. Para ellos no significaba mucho en un principio, pero se había acabado transformado en un momento de compartir su alma con algunos de sus amigos.

Sus amigos salieron corriendo hacia ellos, abrumándolos en un gran abrazo de unión. Todos se habían ido separando, había empezado a buscar su vida por otros lados, pero nunca se separarían. Durante un tiempo fueron uno y nunca dejarían de serlo. Siempre serian uno.


End file.
